girls_generationfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyoyeon
Kim Hyo-yeon (born September 22, 1989), better known as Hyoyeon, is a South Korean singer, dancer, rapper, DJ and television personality. She is best known for being a member of K-pop girl group, Girls' Generation and its second sub-unit, Oh!GG. Early life Hyoyeon was born and raised in Incheon, South Korea, her family consists of her parents and younger brother, Kim Min-gu. During her childhood, Hyoyeon attended a small neighborhood dance class, learning Jazz, Hip-hop, and Latin dance. In 1999, she began attending Winners Dance School, a famous dance school in South Korea, which taught popping, locking and other Hip-hop dance styles. Hyoyeon auditioned to S.M. Entertainment at the age of 11 through the S.M. 2000 Casting System and passed her audition which was dancing, thus she became a trainee under S.M. and trained for her career for six years and one month before debut. Hyoyeon revealed she had no intentions to audition, however, her mother was a fan of S.M. Entertainment's boy band H.O.T. and brought her to the offices in the hopes of seeing them. In 2004, she was sent to study Mandarin Chinese and to learn more about Chinese culture in Beijing, China with labelmate, Choi Siwon. For her education, Hyoyeon attended Chungbuk Middle School. Hyoyeon also received dance instructions from the Electric Boogaloos, and other top dance choreographers such as Poppin Seen, Kwon Seon-jin, Shim Jae-won and several others. Predebut, Hyoyeon also worked with Janet Jackson and was BOA's silhouette dancer during a performance at the M.net Music Festival 2005, she furthermore was a member of the dance group, Little Winners, with current Miss A member, Min, the duo danced at various showcases. Career Hyoyeon is a sub vocalist, main rapper and main dancer, in the girl group, Girls' Generation, which debuted in 2007. She is well known for her brilliant dancing ability, earning her the nickname, Dancing Queen. Hyoyeon made a cameo, acting in the drama, Oh! My Lady and was on the second season of Invincible Youth, alongside bandmate Sunny. Hyoyeon joined the second season of the Korean Dancing with the Stars, in 2011, her dance partner was Kim Hyung Seok, and they came second place in the competition. Hyoyeon was named Topshop's Asia Ambassador in May 2013 and was a member of the one hit group, Younique Project, and they released the single "Maxstep" to promote the Hyundai brand. She has appeared on many shows and was a guest on the show, Jessica and Krystal. Hyoyeon furthermore featured in the music video for "Shake That Brass" by Amber featuring Taeyeon and the music video for "Whoa Ah!" by VASCO. Hyoyeon in 2015, starred in a reality television show called Hyoyeon's One Million Likes, she also released her own book, Hyo Style. In May 2015, became a cast member on the Korean Chinese television show, Star Advent. And on February 3, 2016 was a special MC on the Television show, Get It Beauty. In August 2016, Hyoyeon debuted in a group called Triple T, with Jo Kwon from 2PM and Min from Miss A, the trio released the song, "Born To Be Wild" featuring Park Jin-young. In December 2016, Hyoyeon released a solo song, "Mystery" under SM Station. On June 1, 2017, Hyoyeon released the single "Wannabe" featuring rapper, San E. In 2018, Hyoyeon began her DJ career, taking the pseudoneym, Hyo. She released the single, Sober on April 18, 2018 under the new name. In August 2018, S.M. Entertainment announced the formation of the Girls' Generation subunit Oh!GG, consisting of the remaining Girls' Generation members. The group is set to debut on September 5, 2018 with the single "Lil' Touch". Personal Life Hyoyeon currently lives in Girls Generation's dorm in Seoul, South Korea with her pet poodle dogs, Vivian and Barbara. Facts * Hyoyeon's nicknames are Princess Fiona, Dancing Queen, Specialist HY and Kim Yeolsa (ten-year old Kim). * Her Greek star sign is Virgo. * Her bloodtype is AB. * Her height is 160 cm weight is 49 kg * Hyoyeon can speak fluent Korean and Chinese and basic English and Japanese. * Her hobbies are shopping and watching movies. * Her favorite foods are soup and Korean food. * Her favourite thing to wear is baggy trousers with feminine shoes. * She was rumored to have had plastic surgery but has not confirmed this herself. * She has a great sense of humour. * Hyoyeon is considered the best cook in Girls Generation. * In Korean, 'Hyoyeon' means 'filial abyss.' 'Filial abyss' is used to describe a child who is either very stubborn, self-reliant and independent or very obedient. Discography Digital singles * "Mystery" (2016) * "Wannabe" (2017) * "Sober" (2018) * "Punk Right Now" (2018) * "Badster" ''(2019) Collaborations * ''"Born To Be Wild" (with Min of Miss A & Jo Kwon) (2016) Filmography Drama Television MV File:STATION 박진영X효연X민X조권 Born to be Wild (Feat. 박진영) Music Video|Born to be Wild (with Jo Kwon, Min, Park Jin Young) File:STATION HYOYEON 효연 Mystery Music Video|Mystery File:HYOYEON 효연 'Wannabe (Feat. San E)' MV|Wannabe File:HYO 'Sober (Feat. Ummet Ozcan)' MV|Sober Category:Girls' Generation member Category:Dancer Category:Rapper